


Huilbaby

by StarryLillith



Series: Croon me sweet nothings [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryLillith/pseuds/StarryLillith
Summary: Inspired by Huilbaby, Annelies Verbeke





	Huilbaby

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Huilbaby, Annelies Verbeke

**_[birthday]_**  
Being a baby made Nathaniel very vulnerable. If he didn't learn fast, he would be a goner for real. The possibilities would simply cease to exist. The cabin in a valley of Switzerland would never see the blood and grime both he and his mother would have brought in. The chance to widen his eyes in front of the blueprints of the new house would disappear. The smell of a bonfire would also never bring up memories of grief and guilt. He would never have a key. All of this had a zero chance of happening if he would die right here, right now because he gave his father a too big of a headache. The crying had to stop.

But how could he when it the only possibility was to endure torture for years to come? There were so many possibilities for the years after. The universe was just waiting for him to survive and live but there was no way it could offer a helping hand. It had no power to fight for the innocent except to lure them to fight for themselves with the sight of the possibilities of something more. Nathaniel was all alone with “if” as his only motivation. 

So at least for a decennia his father, and by extension his men, would rule Nathaniel's fears. And for the next few years his mother spine wouldn't straighten. His skin would be constantly pinched and too soon divided by scars. Being alive wouldn't be pretty. 

Being born was already a burden. Vision upon vision and possibility upon possibility came. Oblivion still too far out of sight. It was only agony coming with a speed so high, Nathaniel thought it was the devil's doing. Was he to endure a punishment for a crime not he but an ancestor committed? The possibilities would change so much if he could see the past as well. 

At least he would live to see the next day as a possibility was made definite. Tomorrow he would try to not let his misfortune overwhelm him. Nathaniel would remind himself better of all the good possibilities when he eventually would get away from his father. He would try not to cry. With that thought he left the world for as it was. Just a drop of sedative was enough to bring him a day closer to sweet oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted this gone out of my docs after 6 months.


End file.
